


Rather Awkward than Dangerous

by CandyassGoth



Series: Destructive Tendencies can be Delicious [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, It's 'Take-Your-Sugar-Baby-To-Work-Day', Jane is sweet, Loki is seventeen, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Sneaky background trouble, Sugar Daddy Thor, Sugar baby Loki, Tony has an electronic skeleton key, and Thor's awesome office, compliments of sexualthorientation's universe, loki is a little shit, mentions of Amora, that is prolly JARVIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hops from awkward blow jobs to awkward chit-chats between husband and wife.</p><p>He never realised how bad lying could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Awkward than Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all supporting this fic!! You’re amazing. Gais gais start praying during your next thunderstorm because if sexualthorientation doesn’t update soon with some of her own sugar daddy sugar I might just explode from sexual frustration ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

**Rather Awkward than Dangerous**

 

_One month later_

Problems were a strange thing. Sometimes they were created by caring, and sometimes they were created even when you least cared; products of another’s caring. Either way they found their way into your life nevertheless.

For the following month Loki was mostly problem free. He was happy and sated and giddy, a state that was new to him. He was genuinely happy and it rang alarm bells, but each time he was in Thor’s arms the fear ebbed away.

Thor was a big hunk of man-child whenever the businessman went to sleep and _Daddy_ woke up. He liked sports, fantasy films and light hearted comedies, and he loved food but God help him if he messed his clothes, dirt and cum included. He liked order around him, he liked to be on top of things (Loki included) and he liked big dogs and fast cars. Loki tried his best to keep up with his likes and dislike as they came spilling out with each passing day together, but it was harder to keep up with his own preferences. Thor wanted him to be honest, to _just tell him_. If Loki didn’t like dogs then that was alright; he wasn’t going to force him down the street to pet one. It was hard to be honest when Loki was used to being who his Daddy wanted rather than himself. And _himself_ came with the risk of far too many inconsistencies.

Thor was a simple guy, he liked simplicity and Loki realised that was exactly why he was having a tough time with his wife. As far as Loki pieced together Jane was a scientist, an astronomer, and she was going places that Thor preferred to see on TV. She wasn’t there to be silly with Thor at home, she wasn’t there to marathon watch the Lord of the Rings with him and she wasn’t there to mess the kitchen with cream and syrup and bodily fluids. She wasn’t there when he needed her. But Loki didn’t judge her. Not everyone wanted to be a trophy wife, especially when they had the brain of a scientist. He had suspicions that Thor hadn’t approached the topic kindly anyway. They married young apparently, and lost track along the way. 

Loki saw Thor twice a week, three times if he was lucky. Tuesdays Thor took him out after leaving work early, and Sundays they spent the whole day together—except once when Thor had family matters to see to. Two Friday evenings they managed to get together, their outings always something different, consisting of what was sitting in the back of Thor’s mind. He had been drowning himself in work for years now and he was over it, he wanted to start enjoying himself—and Loki was the lucky roach that went along for the ride. Bowling, tennis, the aquarium, dinners, movies; Thor wasn’t shy to spend and he was a fun guy—again, the perfect catch. Thor even took him to his gym once, and had to rush Loki out early to keep their bystanders from witnessing Loki become a mewling hard mess. They did try to keep public affection to a minimum, but it was easy to let lose when Thor was dressed casually and doing crazy things like throwing him in a pool.

The more they met up the more he smiled, the more he laughed, and the less intimidating he seemed. He laughed at cat videos on YouTube and he was always courteous, he wasn’t all cold suits and hard smiles. When he held Loki it felt like a cocoon of safety and warmth, of security and promise. The more they came together the less hasty Thor was, being true on his patience and made sure to leave Loki with only the best kinds of pains, that of a passionate lover and not a selfish boy. 

Now and then he tried to speak about the future, Loki’s future, and it broke Loki’s heart to keep avoiding the topic. It was dangerous waters. Thor had dreams for him, crazy ones that made Loki feel like he was preparing him for when he sent him away, but it was the promise of independence and financial stability, and he realised it was a horribly kind thing to do. Thor could keep him hooked like a fish, gasping for breath and depending on his every move, but instead he was offering freedom, entirely at his expense. _If_ Loki wanted it. 

But Loki was scared. The world was a cruel place and he didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to have to fend for himself. He knew what he had now was not stable or healthy or smart, but he had his couple friends, and he had Thor. If he could just have Thor forever then he would be eternally happy. He could make Thor happy in return, far more than his wife or friends could. Thor had friends, they often called him and Thor would light up, talking about the game last night, old times and how their children were. Loki wanted to be included; he wanted to be permanent... But that was still stupid, and unhealthy, and unstable. Thor was a married man, and Loki had lied to him quite a bit now. The test results from Doctor Banner had come back as clean at least. He was glad he had never settled with a man who was more promiscuous than he was. It didn’t lessen the threat of course, but this time he kept it in mind to not risk himself, and thus not risk Thor. He was already in deep waters, but he would be good and maybe Thor would understand. 

 

It was a Saturday and Loki was finally visiting Thor’s work place. The Borrson Building was a tall structure, and Loki was surprised that he _wasn’t_ surprised to find Thor based on the thirtieth floor. He wasn’t particularly afraid of heights, but he was comforted that the elevator was situated inside the building and not on the side where it displays how damn far you are off the ground.

Loki was dressed casually but smartly, jeans and a deep green cashmere jumper—his emerald ring at home. Thor had his suit on, hair lose today and phone constantly at his ear as he picked Loki up, and took him to work. Natasha was at the receptionist desk on their floor and greeted them with a smile, giving Loki a wink. They had become somewhat acquainted during the month and Loki found a new friend of sorts. He had even once called her up to ask for some _Thor_ advice that ended in marathon sex in a hotel room, during the Chucky movies—the movies had not been planned. Jane had been home since her return, leaving the house unavailable for Thor to fuck him in. But it didn’t stop them.

Natasha did stop them, however, from entering Thor’s office.

“You might want to leave Baby here.” She said. Thor had just put his phone away, and frowned toward his office situated behind a set of black doors. 

“Here already?”

“Ready to test your skills, boss.” She said, giving him a false look of sympathy.

Thor sighed, and turned to pat Loki’s arm. “My 09:00 is already here. It won’t take long, wait here. Bother Natasha, get some company coffee. Order a pizza, put a pin on someone’s chair. I’ll see you soon.”

“Break a leg. As long as it’s not yours.” Loki cuffed him back, highly aware of all the cameras. Thor smiled and went off into his office, and Loki turned on his heels to Natasha who was chewing bubble gum. He barely caught in time the strip she tossed at him, gesturing to the spare swivel chair around her desk.

“Shall we play a game?”

 

Why Thor’s PA had a folder of downloadable games was beyond him, but an hour later of eluding dinosaurs in a creepy Nazi war zone and killing off his nerves Loki quit to get coffee. Natasha was busy doing actual work things, but proved to be a great multi-tasker as she jumped from phone calls to paper sorting to whispering in Loki’s ear at the right moment to give him a fright. 

The coffee machine was down the hall. Loki smiled at the few rushing people that came by giving him a quizzical look, overdosing himself on the sugar and milk and sending Skye a text and a picture of Natasha, who was sharp enough to glance at the camera just in time and nearly topple his coffee all over himself. A half an hour later Loki idled to the toilet, making sure his hair was in place and that the small tube of lube in his pocket hadn’t somehow fallen out and laid around the floors waiting to mortify him—or rather Thor.

When he returned to the reception area it was slightly bustling with people whereas it had been quiet all morning. There was an older man exiting Thor’s office, cunning of face and surrounded by at least three guards and a PA. Loki stepped off to the side, avoiding getting in their way, but there was someone blatantly staring at him and making his hair stand. He looked up to match it, and was thoroughly surprised to see Rumlow’s face. He stood caught for a moment, unable to move as Rumlow smirked at him, frowning in curiosity. But the elevator came before the moment could last and they all filed in, and Loki let out his breath as the doors closed.

“Baby?”

Loki jumped from his trance at Thor’s soft call. He was standing by his doorway, he and Natasha watching him. He turned away and hurried to Thor’s side, just reframing from intimate contact.

“Done?” he asked.

“Yeah. Come inside. Natasha clock me out for an hour. I’ll be extremely busy.”

Loki grinned as he passed, hearing Natasha smirk and unnecessarily write that down on paper. Thor shut the door behind them and locked it with the electronic mechanism of his business card.

And if they were going to be busy, it was going to be mapping out Thor’s office because _what the fuck_. The room was huge, leather chairs and wooden finishings, far from the bland grey office Loki was expecting. He wasn’t quite sure why he was surprised at this, the reception area on this floor was cold and tiled, but Thor’s office was similar to his home. Loki immediately felt at comfortable. 

“Something wrong?” Thor asked, coming up behind him for a hug, kissing his cheek.

Loki relaxed back into him and hummed, turning his face to kiss him back. “No, I just like what you’ve done to the place.”

“Do you now?” Thor laughed, sliding his hands up and down Loki’s abdomen, automatically starting a fire. “I think that every time you get naked.” His big hands slipped beneath Loki’s jumper and spread warmth across his skin, going a little higher and a little lower each time.

Loki ground his hips back and grunted, grabbing Thor’s hands and rearranging them so one was over his crotch, and the other over his right nipple. Thor obliged and squeezed both, breathing against his neck, and pressing his own hips forward so Loki could feel his stiffness.

“Baby wet?” Thor asked, voice deep in the way that vibrated straight from his chest into Loki’s back. “Want Daddy to take care of you? Mmh? Right here in my office, get it dirty with your cum? Right where I do my business?”

“Please, Daddy.” Loki gasped, clawing at Thor as he massaged Loki’s hardening dick through his jeans, tweaking his nipple and gnawing along his neck. “I’ll clean up, Daddy.”

“Look what you’ve done.” Thor growled, drawing his hands down to Loki’s hips where he rolled them back, smashing their bodies together. Loki struggled to keep his balance as he eagerly moved with it, throwing his arms up and back around Thor’s head. “You’re going to make me mess my pants. You know how I feel about that.”

“I’m sorry—” Loki choked as Thor bit him, his stomach rolling in hot pleasure as he moved back against the large blond man. “I can fix it. Let me—let me take it.”

“Damn straight,” Thor said, pushing him away to slap his ass and lead him over to his desk. He nudged away his big chair with a foot, reminding Loki of his physical strength and gestured to the dark space beneath it. “Claustrophobic?”

“Hell no.” Loki puffed as he dropped to his knees and crawled into the space beneath his desk. He could sit just comfortably; it was a rather large desk holding Thor’s lap top and a few stacks of papers and files. He leaned against the back and instantly jerked away, pulling down his jumper properly as the cold surface burnt his skin. Thor seated himself as Loki fussed, knees parting and giving Loki a perfect view up from his bulging crotch to his wide torso, right up to his one-sided cheeky smile.

“Mmh, I rather like seeing you down there. I should have a special little house built just for us, keep you locked away just for my eyes only.”

“As long as you come with food and sex I’ll be happy.”

“Good thing we’ll sum those down to you swallowing my cock.”

Loki bit his lip, grinning and shifted himself between Thor’s thick thighs, making quick work of pulling his cock out of his trousers and licking up the precum that was already leaking from the tip. Thor placed a hand on his head and petted him, lips parting with delicious moans as Loki took the now familiar cock into his wet warm mouth. Thor loved blowjobs, and Loki loved giving them. He still hadn’t yet received one, but Thor promised him something extra special on their next hotel visit and it sounded suspicious. He could wait, Thor was being good to him and he would be good and wait on the hint.

The table top made it difficult to move his head without bumping it. Thor tried to shield his head by keeping a hand between them, but Loki made do by practicing his deep-throating at the restricting angel. He made sure to mind his teeth, allowing Thor’s cock head to pop through the entrance of his throat and massaged the underside with his tongue, sucking on the rest. 

Slick suckling sounds eventually became the theme music to the otherwise quiet room, air passing Loki’s red lips. Thor kept it surprisingly low, eyes drifting closed as he ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, down to scratch at his neck and back up again. 

Then Loki popped off his cock, sticking his tongue out and letting the pooling precum and salvia drip before sucking it back in and spreading it over Thor’s cock head, leaving it foamy and looking succulent. A constricted groan escaped Thor, his teeth clenched as he watched Loki grin, rubbing his bottom lip over the red head.

“Loki...” Thor growled, running his hand down to Loki’s neck and squeezing it in warning. Loki just grinned harder, stomach tightening at the use of his name, and lapped off the cum like a kitten sampling milk, lazily stroking the rest of his throbbing length.

“What’s the magic word, Daddy?”

“ _Now_ ,” Thor couldn’t help grinning either, trying to force Loki down again but careful not to hurt him as Loki blatantly stalled, idling tonguing along a vein, resisting his pulling.

“No...” Loki fished, looking up from beneath his lashes as he lifted and hovered his parted lips over Thor’s cock, blowing hot air onto it.

Suddenly the door to the office chimed and swung open. They both jumped, Loki knocking his head and spraining his neck as Thor simultaneously yanked his head down in an instinctual effort to hide him, successfully burying his cock, making himself gasp and Loki choke.

“Yo, Tiny, do you mind?”

“Tony?” Thor asked incredulously, letting go of Loki and shifting himself further into the table. Loki struggled to adjust without making a sound as his throat tickled and neck creaked, managing to pull himself off Thor’s length and sit as still as possible, checking behind him last minute that the back panel went all the way down to the floor. He was safe, and _Tony_ shut the door, striding in like they were at a picnic. That name was familiar.

“Okay look I am just going to get down to the point. How are you? How have you been? How’s Jane? And how is that glow-in-the-dark fish you guys got from er—wait who was it...I know it was someone in one of those colleges—”

Thor stared as Tony searched for the word, a few metres from his desk and never one to miss making an awkward moment—or something _fishy_. “Parker.” Thor said after a while, right after his muscles relaxed and the rush ebbed. 

Tony clicked his fingers. “Yes! Peter. That was an interesting fish. Judging by—well, as far as fish go. You’d think having the Nemo themed aquarium would be good enough.” 

Politely Tony sat himself down in the armchairs across Thor’s table, dressed up as he usually was on the days he made public appearances. 

“Tony what are you doing here?” Thor couldn’t help sounding irritable, and Loki didn’t blame him. His own adrenaline had died down and he scowled, wishing the floor would open up and swallow this guy. His cock was still raging hard and so was Thor’s, cooling in his hand and screaming for attention.

...Who said he couldn’t give it?

“What? Can’t a guy visit his friend?” Tony asked.

Thor was about to answer when he jumped, fists tightening at his armrests. Tony raised a single brow. 

“...Are you constipated? That look on your face can only mean two things.”

“An aneurysm?” Thor got out thickly, clearing his throat as Loki swirled his tongue around the dripping tip.

Tony pulled a coy face. “Well with how things are going with Jane...”

Thor stiffened this time, and it wasn’t because of Loki suckling on the tip of his cock, black head swirling in his peripheral vision. “...What Stark?” he asked with a sigh. He didn’t notice the movements between his legs stop.

Loki definitely knew that name. Holy shit.

“We’re worried about you. And Jane. You two have had your rough patches but now it’s worse than ever.”

Rolling his eyes Thor shifted, licking his dry lips as he shook his head. Loki stared up at him from the dark, wishing Stark would go away for the both of them. Thor didn’t like to talk about his marriage and Loki didn’t need a reminder about you-know-who right now. Loki gave him a quick few strokes, envisioning a pat on the back, and Thor got through it with an exhale that could be passed as a sigh. “It’s not _worse than ever_ , we haven’t had a row in—”

“Yeah pal, months. And if arguing with Pepper has taught me anything it’s that when you keep at it it means you care. When you let go, when you just give up, what do you care?”

Again Thor became stiff, jaw tight and face stoic. And worse of all, he was flagging. Loki nearly whined verbally, and clumsily adjusted himself so he could comfortably pop the head back in and bob his head a little further than before. 

Thor’s attention was captured once more and he sighed, hands twitching in Loki’s direction and this time his stiffening wasn’t from frustration. He took a moment before he spoke again, trying to level himself before he gave them away, even with Tony squinting at him.

“...Jane and I are fine. We’ve been taking some time to ourselves. She was in Traunsee for a while, did her papers, did what she loves. And I am happy for her.”

“But why—? ...You okay?” Tony asked, leaning over to the side. But instead of an answer he got a grunt. Thor just cleared his throat again and nodded, scratching at his cheek and checking his phone. Tony switched his eye brows and leaned over, placing his hands on the table. “Look, you hate when she drops you for science. I mean personally I get it. There is nothing better than a new discovery but...you like all your little eggs and chicks in a row. Now suddenly you’re letting yours run off without a fight.” 

Thor shrugged, lost for words.

Tony sighed this time, and threw himself back on the couch. Loki decided to nestle his nose in Thor’s public hair, digging his nails into his thighs through the trousers so Thor could really feel it. 

His efforts were rewarded with a shift, and Thor slyly dropped his left hand to Loki’s head where he dared to move his fingers, pressing him into Loki’s scalp in acknowledgement and promise. Not once did Thor look down, and it gave Loki every chance to watch him struggle.

“I see Miss Romanoff is holding down the fort well. No more unexpected visits from Amora?” 

“Natasha has been more than I deserve. Thank you.”

“I’m not looking for a thanks. She was driving me insane, and she was _Pepper’s_ PA. Do you know she knocked Happy on his ass?”

Loki choked. Tony looked up, and Thor started coughing dramatically, waving Tony down when he offered to get the jug of water at the door. Loki pulled off as quickly as he could, messing Thor’s pants in the process with a trail of precum and spit. By the time he recovered Thor had forced a genuine cough on himself.

“And he does freaking boxing, you know.” Tony added.

“I did not know that.” Thor croaked, prodding at his temple. Loki had to stifle a tiny maniacal giggle, Thor had never quite been interrupted like this before, he was close to damn well pouting and moping.

Tony clearly thought so too. “I can tell you’re super interested.” He drawled. Then the ringtone for Loki’s text messages went off, and they stared at one another.

“...Was that...Backstreet Boys?” Tony asked.

“Maybe.” Thor looked again at his phone, jabbing around the screen for show. Beneath the table Loki squinted at his own phone, finding a text from a demanding Darcy.

“...So what’s the skinny?” Tony asked. Loki sighed this time, knocking his forehead on Thor’s knee. Thor noticed and dropped a hand, tapping him on the cheek, then pressing his cock toward him in a not so subtle hint. The silent order sent a fresh thrill through Loki’s veins and he gave it a kiss, renewing his strokes as he licked around the tip, lapping up the pre seminal fluid that started seeping out again.

“On?” Thor growled this time.

Tony answered in a no nonsense manner, reminding Loki too much of Captain Rogers from the police force. “On whatever is going on. I got Happy turning into Grumpy hanging around me all the time because he lost his Snow White, I got you being weird and not at all King of the Round Table and I got Aldrich Killian trying to cosy up to Hammer to try sneak up on us like we’re _that_ blind. Talking about them, Hydra?”

“Pierce was here this morning. I managed to stall on my decision for a while longer.”

“You know we can’t agree right? I cleared my name and you cleared your father’s, but one stain and we could go down. And I am not going to risk everything we have worked for when Hydra falls because of all those backdoor operations. Do you know that Coulson guy has been stalking me? He got through Natasha’s watch. _Natasha_. I am beginning to think he’s not just a paper pusher, more like some kind of secret agent ninja turtle—I’m sorry, are you actually constipated? Because if you are I’d like to remind you that you do have Bruce on speed dial. No one likes a gassy trunk.”

Loki giggled silently between Thor’s legs, sucking more of Thor’s cock by the second, squeezing the base the way Thor liked. 

“I’ll keep a look out for him. This Coulson.” Thor said, distractedly, groin clenching in Loki’s care.

“...Ah uh. While you’re doing what?”

“Excuse me?”

“There is that expression again.”

“There is no expression! Now I have another meeting in half an hour and I’d like to get ready. An actual meeting.”

“Now you’re just being mean, you don’t think I didn’t check your diary before I walked in here?”

“Natasha keeps it all in her head, we don’t have a schedule book.”

“I have my ways. I have eyes everywhere. Who invented the electronics in this place?”” 

“For fucks sake... I am fine. Jane is fine. The company is fine. Could you leave me to silence so I can keep it all fine?” Thor sounded genuinely upset, so Loki paused to give his cock a nuzzle, pressing into him. Thor’s hand found its way back onto his head with an inconspicuous pet.

There was shuffling and Tony sounded further the next time he spoke. “Alright. Fine. If you say so, I’ll take you by your word. If you need anything—”

“I’ll ask Natasha.”

“Right on.”

“And Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you please stop hacking into my off—everything.”

“Thor?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not the eighties, nobody says _hack_ anymore.”

“Log the fuck out already.”

As soon as Tony was out and Thor reactivated at lock from his lap top he groaned and slumped back in his chair, eyes scrunched. An audible giggle escaped Loki this time despite his efforts and he cooed, giving Thor’s thighs a squeeze.

“Still alive down there?” Thor grumbled, glancing down at him as he fiddled with his hair.

“That was all kinds of awkward. I thought he’d never leave.”

Thor smiled at him, one of the good ones. He spoke after a moment. “Is his Happy your Happy?”

Loki looked down. “...Sounds like it.”

“Small world. I wondered but jeez...” Thor chuckled, shaking his head with a sigh.

“You won’t go bros before hoes on me, will you?”

“You’re not a whore. Come here.” Thor moved back so he could pull Loki up. He unclipped the armrests and lifted them up besides the backrest so Loki could straddle him comfortably. Loki took hold of his throbbing cock as soon as he was settled and started up a nice slow rhythm.

“Mmh, oh that’s good.” Thor rumbled, squeezing his sides.

“I have to go...” Loki said, eyes on the angry tip of Thor’s slimy cockhead.

“What?” Thor exclaimed. There was more passion behind it than Loki expected, and he blushed as a warm feeling fluttered around his chest.

“Just for a few hours. My friend wants to have lunch.”

“I just chased away my own friend for you.” Thor said, unable to do much else as Loki jerked his cock, twisting around the head every third go.

“You _do_ have another meeting.”

“So? I like having you here. I especially liked having you down there...”

“And if you had to sound like you did then during an actual meeting you’d be caught on the spot.” 

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh don’t worry, Daddy.” Loki leaned over and kissed him chastely. “We’ll make up for it with plenty of practice...”

“Help Daddy deal with this and I’ll have Volstagg drive you to your friend.” Thor said against his lips, initiating another kiss.

“You’re such a gentleman.” 

While Loki would’ve loved to have let Thor fuck him right there on the table he had a very demanding Darcy to get to. She was going away in another week’s time and she wouldn’t be back for two weeks. She demanded they make the most of her time back before she had to study again, _or else_. Getting Thor to come was a quick task, a short moment full of grinding and kissing and nimble fingers. In the heat of the moment Loki lifted his jumper, his own cock brought out, and jerked them both to completion beneath it. It left him feeling sated and marked and desirable—Thor voiced his approval in a dark tone of amusement. And then he was on his way to Darcy in Thor’s head guard’s vehicle, feeling very sticky. 

 

The diner Darcy and Skye were at was a place near the nicer side of time, a cute place with happy-go-lucky waiters and flowers and funky music in the background. Volstagg saw him off, waiting until he was inside the doors like he was some hapless maiden in damn boots and jeans before driving off. The door chimed as he entered, and immediately Darcy was racing toward him before he could tell from which direction.

“Loki! You’re here!” she exclaimed, hugging him to death. “I hope I didn’t pull you out of anything important. Or the other way around.”

“Nothing I can’t go back and do better.” He grinned.

“Okay so, I want you to meet my professor that I’ve been travelling with. Sort of. Friend too, actually. She’s really cool. She doesn’t exactly have a bunch of friends, so I’d really appreciate it if you guys, you know.”

“...Befriend your professor?” Loki asked, face askew at the absurd notion.

“She’s not an old cat lady. Come on, do your civil duty. Just for an hour then you can go back to whatever it was that made you smell like sex. Did I actually interrupt something?”

Loki chose not to answer that and pushed her along to lead the way. They veered through other occupied tables, and just as Loki spotted Skye Darcy stopped him, pointing towards the order bar.

“Oh! Shoot. I’ll be right back, I didn’t order pop tarts.”

Loki left her to see to it and headed toward Skye, but it was too late to back off when he saw who was sitting next to her, talking on her cell phone off to the side. 

“Hey.” Skye smiled, leaning her elbows on the table. Loki stared past her, stared at Jane. Skye followed his gaze worriedly. “...What?”

“...That’s her.” he breathed, feeling both stuck in place and ready to bolt at any second.

“What?” Skye asked softly, harshly.

“His wife. _His wife_!” Loki hissed frantically, now shifting and glancing back for the exits. Jane hadn’t noticed a thing, still talking away to whoever was on the line.

“You’re kidding.” Skye whispered, looking like she was about to get up herself. “You’re shitting me!”

“I’m shitting myself!”

Jane got off of her phone before they were ready, making a loud complaining noise in the back of her throat as she fiddled for a moment with her phone before looking up at them. Skye took the tiny second of opportunity to yank Loki down by the arm onto the seat besides her, and when Jane looked up she smiled in apology. “Sorry, you know how it is. Being married is like adopting a five year old.”

 _Oh cruel world, just swallow me now_ , Loki thought, paler than usual.

Skye took a short moment to recover, but at least she did, smiling and shaking her head. “Um, no. Er no, sorry. Haven’t been there yet.” She wiggled her bare ring finger. Loki just stared, wondering how tiny the world was for his to be happening, as if the Happy and Stark part wasn’t close enough.

At that moment Jane seemed to realise he was there, a product of his staring no doubt. She smiled again, a new bright smile, and extended her hand. “Hi, sorry, I’m Jane.”

The world seemed to size down to just the two of them; Loki and Thor’s wife. But he was also highly aware of Skye staring at him, and he managed to draw up the courage to take her small hand and shake it, and it was over in a tic. 

“Are you okay?” Jane asked, glancing at Skye.

“He’s been ill.” Skye said immediately. Loki swallowed and nodded, still staring and wondering if this was just a coincidence, or if she _knew_.

“Oh, sorry. Are you okay to be out? I hope Darcy didn’t force you here.” Jane said, wincing.

Loki shook his head and tried not to look silly about it. “No. No. I’m fine. I’m...” 

“You’re...” Skye hinted under her breath as she feigned looking for Darcy, who happened to stroll up at that moment, a plate in her hand.

“I got cheese sticks!”

Jane moaned and reached for them immediately. “Perfect, I am starving! I really need to start scheduling meals again or I just forget.” 

“I know that feel.” Skye said, grabbing her own, and passed half to Loki who took them reluctantly. He didn’t think he’d be able to eat a thing with her sitting right in his face, _Jane_. She really was small, smaller than her photos. But to his regret, no less beautiful.

“This is a nice place.” Jane said a long afterthought as she looked around, chewing. 

She really did have nice hands, nice plump lips, he could see why Thor found her appealing. Not to mention her hair. It wasn’t as nice as Skye’s but for a crazy scientist lady, she was lovely. What was Thor thinking?

“I told you I had good taste.” Darcy announced with a wag of her cheese stick, “I promised after last time I wouldn’t surprise you with anymore nightclubs.”

“You took your teacher to a nightclub?” Skye asked dryly.

“It was one time! She was all stressed up and it was ladies’ night!

“There were far too many half naked man-boobs in there to be ladies’ night.” Jane said, widening her eyes in mock horror. 

“That must have been just awful. Especially with Darcy narrating everything.” 

They all laughed. Well Loki tried, unsuccessfully, and looked to the table for help. There was a glass of coke there waiting for him, they all had theirs, so he downed it with thanks.

“I much prefer to just drape myself on the bed. Some chocolate, popcorn, maybe some watch some Conan. Arnie, am I right?” Skye grinned. 

“He’s a little too jacked for my tastes. Not to mention he’s like a fossil.” Darcy said, cringing around her stick.

“Oh right right, sorry, you like the really young ones. _Cradle robber_!” Skye sneezed, Jane laughing between them.

“Not everyone likes them wrinkly, I’d wear the poor things out.”

A chorus of ‘ew’s went around, and Loki recovered enough to pull a face as well. It was a genuine one, luckily, thanks to rather disturbing images of his time with Senator Stern.

It was then that he caught Jane’s attention and she laughed nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Sorry, here we are talking about men. Oh, uh, I didn’t get your name?” 

“...Loki.” He said softly, waiting for her to jump at him. 

Nothing happened, but a smile.

“That’s a nice name.” She said. 

Loki hated her for not being hateable. Just then the pop tarts came and everyone helped themselves, save for Loki. 

Darcy scoffed around a mouthful. “There’s nothing wrong with talking about men. Loki loves men.”

“ _Darcy_.” Both Jane and Skye scolded, Loki’s face going red. He suddenly became highly aware of Thor’s dried cum beneath his jumper, and the fact that he smelled like sex. _God_ , Darcy needed to keep her trap shut just this once. She still didn’t know much, but Jane was a fucking scientist, who knows how much she could piece together.

“Ohhp, was that across the line?” Darcy made an invisible line with her hand, practicing for weeks now the meaning of privacy. 

“Kinda.” Skye hinted, glancing sideways at Loki who cleared his throat.

“It’s-it’s okay.” Loki got out, scratching at his stomach just to feel the flakes and torture himself. “Nothing to hide.”

“Of course not. We’re all human, humans are sexual beings.” Jane said quickly, shrugging. Loki wanted to beat her with the cheese stick plate, then stab himself with it. “Who we like is our own business, nothing to be ashamed of.” Well that was putting it mildly. Skye was downing her drink, allowing herself a moment of weakness of being the inside person, smiling guiltily and drinking messily from her glass.

“She’s just being humble. Her husband is like this big blond rugby player.” Darcy blurted.

Skye made a strangled sound and choked, avoiding looking in Loki’s direction all together as she tried to be the sane one between them seeing as Loki was doomed to be incapacitated. She knew all about Thor by now, Skye was easy to talk to and trustworthy with secrets, and she understood where Loki came from. “Wow. Sounds—sounds er, dreamy. Have you met him?” she asked Darcy awkwardly.

“What? No. Just saw a picture. I _wish_ I could see him in person. Not to make a move! But just to, you know, judge whether he’s real or not.”

“How do you know it was her husband?” Loki asked, louder than intended. Skye guzzled her drink nosily besides him to blend it in. Jane sat chewing, looking amused.

“I guess because...he was the screen saver on her phone...?” Darcy tried, sounding unsure and cocky at the same time.

Skye nodded. “Sounds legit.”

Loki swallowed down his bubbling embarrassment and terror and found a crazy smile springing forth in its place. _He was at lunch with Thor’s wife, watching her eat pop tarts while he still had the taste of her husband’s cock in his mouth._ He was going to hell. But he was going to drag Thor with him if he had the chance, this was all his fault! Since that first evening!

“Would be kinda very extremely questionable if she had some other dude there, wouldn’t it?” Darcy asked, shooting Loki a look.

“Does a fictional character count?” Skye asked.

Jane flapped her hands. “Okay, enough about guys and husbands.”

“Hey, Schwarzenegger was an innocent topic. Darcy started it.”

“I can’t help being jealous. You all have significant others and I have a significant ‘nothers.”

Jane frowned the usual ‘huh’ frown that Darcy tended to attract. “Darcy, you told me not three days ago that having a boyfriend was too mainstream.”

“Er yeah. So how’s about someone throw me a husband or a gym teacher? Or a sugar daddy like Mr over here.”

Where the coke became a foundation to level himself on it became a weapon that he choked himself on, earning a violent smack on the back from Skye. He looked up at Darcy, enraged, and turned to Jane and found her hand waving to calm him down, her other throwing a left over cheese stick at Darcy. “And there’s no shame in _that_. Just so you know, I know people can be cruel when you don’t fit into societies expectations. Not everyone starts off with everything they need. It’s okay to fight your way up and do what you need to. Just...without hurting the next person, of course.” 

Loki sat back, schooling his face blank again as his heart kept speeding in a guilty rhythm. There were too many close calls these days. 

“Are you saving for something? Do you have a goal?” Jane asked him, sounding frighteningly like Thor.

Both Skye and Darcy turned to look at him, leaving him to utter out his own answer. “...Saying it will jinx it. I’d like to keep at it until it’s here.”

Jane smiled at him, and dropped the subject. Skye quickly steered the attention away, and Loki promised himself to thank her heavily.

“So Mrs Foster, find any little green men?”

Jane pouted like a little girl. “Is it weird if I regret to say no?”

“Is it weird to watch tentacle porn?” Darcy added.

They all ew’ed and giggled and ew’ed some more all the while Loki struggled to stay in character, even if it was a horrible act. All he could think of was the fact that Thor went to bed every night with this woman besides him. Did they cuddle, even when they fought? Did he kiss her like he kissed Loki, like he meant it? Or was it just fleeting kisses for show, out of routine? Darcy was right (if the picture had been Thor, which it probably was), Thor was a hunk, and he had a good sex drive, it was unlikely that they didn’t at least engage in makeup sex, or even hate sex. Why would he step out on this woman? She was smart and beautiful, and not once did she bring up her _husband_ so she could complain other than her introduction joke which Loki had heard a few times in his life.

It made him all too jealous, more than he had ever allowed. But he had no control, not this time.

“No aliens but that doesn’t mean we aren’t finding other exciting things. I won’t even go into detail, I’ll start rambling and lose you guys. Not because it’s too complicated-! I just mean that I can go on and on about my theories and really, no one wants to hear that unless it has to do with their studies. Darcy knows firsthand how I can get.”

Skye reached over and squeezed her arm. “I think it’s beautiful to be passionate about something.”

Being passionate hurt, it really did. And judging by the look on Jane’s far away expression, she felt the same. He wondered which of them had it worse.

“The only trouble is when two passions collide. Sometimes it’s hard to negotiate.” Jane said, sighing.

Darcy gasped. “I have that exact problem with M&Ms and Twinkies.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say for the record I do not in any way approve of cheating on someone you are in a relationship with. It’s horrible and cruel. This is just fiction.


End file.
